Sleepover/Transcript
Plot There's gonna be a girls slumber party at her room tonight, so Star is busy cleaning up the joint and setting up snacks. Her bowl of sparkle cookies is a special treat for Star, Star's hoping to have some great time with her tonight. Shope has gone ahead and invited some other guests: Cid. But a Shadowstepper in the room is a major red alert for Tyler & Fangbone. The gals try to explain that they're just here to party hardy, but he's not buying it. The doorbell rings, and Star's dismayed to see Kelly at the door. As she flies off whimpering, Cid starts challenging Kelly's coolness. Luckily, before a fight can ensue, Pauline hits the boombox—party time! Small problem, though: the boys think it's okay to party at a GIRLS slumber party. After getting zapped by Pauline's Mystic Sword, Tyler, Fangbone, Roach and Marco joke that the party will be boring anyway—just a bunch of girls in mud masks fantasizing over Tyler. Wanting them to leave, Shope states that's just what they'll be doing—so they should go. On their way out though, the guys drop some not-so-subtle hints that they'll be pulling some pranks... Cid teleports the morons away, so now the party can really start. The mud masks can't wait. In the kitchen, the guys are busy crafting some clever prank ideas. Fangbone's thinking about a pillow fight, and Roach wants to spray 'em with white stuff... shaving cream... but Marco feels they should do something bold—something scary. Unfortunately, the spooky masks he pulls out are too much for Roach to handle, so he submits to their dull ideas. The girls are having fun eating sparkle cookies when the crime alert sounds: an alien spacecraft is threatening the City. Amazingly, the girls are ready to fight off the menace. Suddenly, the boys burst into the room, ready to shaving cream the place up. The prank is cut short, though, when Tyler accidentally sprays some shaving cream into Roach's eye. To make sure the boys don't follow them, Shope suggests they stuff their sleeping bags with dummies—crude, but the guys will be too stupid to notice. The boys burst into the room, oblivious to the dummies, and start pillow fighting. But Fangbone's such a jerk, he hits Roach in the eye again! The spacecraft descends upon the city, and Evil Shope Clone emerges from the ship. Shope figures this is a hostile invasion, but Star believes she's here for the slumber party. It turns out her naive thinking is wrong— Evil Shope Clone fully intends on taking over the planet with her armies, and she's more than happy to destroy those in her way. A fight ensues, and although Evil Shope Clone puts up an honorable effort, the 6 on 1 is hopeless... that is until her battle armor is summoned from her ship. The warriors charge each other, and— TO BE CONTINUED... But while the gals are off saving the world, Tyler, Fangbone, Roach and Marco are hanging back at the Titans Tower, eager for some more pranks. They try the hand-in-warm-water trick on "Cid," but she doesn't start peeing. After ripping off a fake arm, Tyler realizes they've been deceived! The girls have snuck out, and now the guys are gonna tell on them to mom and dad. So apparently, they have parents? With her new battle armor, Evil Shope Clone easily overpowers her assailants, trapping them in metal braces. However, Shope breaks free from said brace and flies toward the villain, imploring her for sisterly love. Vexed by Shope's constant affection, Evil Shope Clone shares her true feelings in a game of "Truth or Death:" she wishes she didn't HAVE a sister. With a heart literally shattered, Star use her magic to blasted back down to Earth—and although the other girls are there to save her, the damage has already been dreadfully dealt. This is no time for sorrow, though... Blackfire has gone ahead with the invasion, opening a huge light beam portal in the middle of the City. An alien gunship emerges, and the girls realize they must stop this before it begins. After cheering up Starfire, they charge the spacecraft; it's gonna be a great girl power moment. But suddenly, the boys fly in with the T-Plane—busted! But this isn't exactly the right time... Evil Shope Clone puts all the heroes. behind laser bars. Star's feeling down again, but the other gals re-inspire her by calling Evil Shope Clone a "Jāku" (Japanese for "jerk"). Thanks to Cid's Shadowstepper powers, the girls escape the laser prison, and Star instantly engages Blackfire. The fighting is brutal—alien strength mixed with intense energy bolts. The metaphorical high ground flips back and forth until, Shope & Star, with the help of her true sisters, shoots Evil Shope Clone back into the portal, destroying it! Sparkles rain down from the sky, creating a sort of pop punk-party vibe. So Pauline thinks it's time for GIRLS NIGHT 5! Tyler's gonna tell mom, though.